Wingspan
by Ranting Flamer 2060
Summary: Bluestreak has developed an attraction to a certain set of Seeker anatomy.. However, he is not the only bot who has taken notice of other mechs wings.


**Listen to your heart TC Drabble by Kittara, one-shot continued.... massive thanks to Asher119 for the reason this is rated 'T'!! And to Kittona for the help to write it and Beta reading it.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own transformers, okay.... I rephrase that, We do not own the copyright to Transformers, we do however happen to own several toys (that we poor college students will now go hungry for the next week so we could have them). That belongs to Has/Tak**

TC walked down the halls of the nemesis dejected. Starscream had Skyfire, and Skywarp had Sunstreaker, who did he have? He couldn't very well bond to another Decepticon, he and his brothers were Autobot spies after all and the only ones who knew were the Lambo twins, as jet judo was the method of passing on the information they gathered, Optimus and Ratchet. Skyfire might have caught on at some point, but if he had, he hadn't confronted them about it.

Slowly he went up to the surface and flew up into clouds. It was a beautiful day and the blue seeker let his mind wander as he drifted aimlessly among the white puffy clouds.

He didn't even realize he had made his way into Autobot territory until four successive shots hit his wings. Startled out of his revere from the impact and resulting searing pain in his wings, Thundercracker transformed into bi-pedal mode completely forgetting he was in the air, and had thrusters.

Down Thundercracker went, straight into the ground with a sickening crunch that could be heard for quite a ways. He struggled to get up and had almost made it when out of the corner of his optic he spotted Jazz coming toward him, and then his world went black.

* * *

Jazz, Bluestreak, and Bumblebee were out on patrol when a lone seeker flew slowly overhead. Taking cover the three 'bots looked up at the sky.

Jazz made a quick decision and motioned to Bluestreak, catching the Datsun's attention, Jazz pointed to the top of a small cliff close to where the blue jet was going to be flying over.

"Blue, see if you can shoot him down from there. It looks like he hasn't spotted us yet, and if we're lucky he won't be able to call for backup."

Bluestreak looked to where Jazz was pointing.

"Are you sure Jazz? I don't want to cause any conflict right now, and even though we do out numbering him it could still get ugly if I miss, wouldn't it be better if you tried?"

Bluestreak would have continued if Jazz didn't cut him off.

"Blue, now is not the time to have second thoughts. We need to get him down before more show up. You're the best sharpshooter we have. I know you won't let us down."

Jazz gave Bluestreak a quick grin before transforming into car mode and racing off toward the small cliff, Bumblebee right behind him.

Bluestreak sighed, and then followed his third in command. It was just his luck that a Decepticon would show up on his patrol duty, a seeker none the less.

Reaching the cliff face the three again took cover and watched the sky. Thundercracker had not changed course, or speed, meaning he had not noticed the three Autobots, or at least was pretending not to notice, Bluestreak noted as he began to climb up the steep rocky side.

Taking his position, Bluestreak took his gun out of his subspace, aimed at the seeker's wings, and opened fire. Bluestreak watched in horror as Thundercracker transformed and fell out of the sky with a look of shock on his face. He had honestly thought the seeker knew he was there. Bluestreak couldn't tear his optics away from the beautiful form of the falling seeker.

The crunch of metal on rock brought Bluestreak back into reality. Quickly subspacing his gun again, he started his rapid decent down the cliff to where Thundercracker had fallen. By the time he got down Jazz and Bumblebee were already looking over the damaged seeker.

Jazz looked up at the young Datsun from his position by Thundercracker's head. "Great job Blue. He's knocked himself completely offline. Saved us a whole lot of trouble. Lets get him back to base. The Hatchet will want to look at him before we put him in the brig."

It took all three of them to lift the downed seeker, gather any miscellaneous bits of armor, and move him to a clearing where they could be picked up by Skyfire, Bluestreak resisting the urge to start petting the enticingly pretty wings the entire time.

* * *

Thundercracker came slowly back online. He checked all of his systems over before turning on his optics and attempting to move. He was in better shape than when he'd offlined at least... Surprisingly, he found that he couldn't move. Looking around, it took him a minute to register that he was not on the Nemesis, but in the Ark's med bay, strapped down to one of the repair berths. Sighing he offlined his optics again, best to keep that terror of a medic away from him as long as possible.

Thundercracker needn't have worried about Ratchet finding him online too soon. He was busy repairing various mechs. From the looks of it there'd been a battle... The blue seeker was not sorry to have missed it, just glad he was out of reach of Megatron's wrath for now. He winced internally, thinking of the state Starscream was likely in.

Thundercracker could hear Ratchet yelling obscenities in both English and in Cybortronian, and the clang of metal on metal as mechs tried to make it out the door after repairs, only to fail to dodge the flying wrench. He smiled, it was kind of funny to listen to the fear filled voices of his distant allies, and the snickers of their less injured comrades, as they tried to explain how they got injured to the infuriated medic.

After a while, things in the Autobot med bay calmed down, and all that Thundercracker could hear was Ratchet growling and the constant babbling of the gray sharpshooter Bluestreak, at least that's what he thought the mechs name was. In his opinion it was a very odd name for a mech who had no blue paint to speak of on his armor.

Thundercracker onlined his optics and looked over at the two. Bluestreak was sitting on a repair berth nervously looking around while Ratchet repaired his leg.

* * *

"It's fine really! I mean it was leaking a lot earlier, but it's not anymore. I just need a little recharge and it'll be fine. Ratchet, it doesn't hurt- Oww! Okay maybe it hurts a little bit, but not that much, well it could hurt worse I'm sure-"

Bluestreak hated coming to the med bay, it reminded him too much of the past. He had almost managed to get out of it, but Prowl had caught him limping on his way back to his quarters to get some recharge and ordered him to go see Ratchet. Not only had the older Datsun ordered it, but he had personally accompanied the gunner to the med bay.

Bluestreak started looking around for something to occupy his mind while his repairs were finished. Looking past Ratchet's helm he spotted Thundercracker, and slowly his babbling stopped as his optics met the seeker's.

Ratchet looked up worriedly at the gray Datsun's face. It was unnerving for him to just stop talking, being as the kid never shut up. Seeing that his patient was still online, Ratchet followed the gaze over to where Thundercracker was lying. The seeker was awake, but Ratchet saw no cause for concern. He stood up and gently touched Bluestreak on the shoulder.

"Blue? What's the matter?"

"N-nothing! I- I just remembered, I have an appointment, with um...Sunstreaker. Anyway, gotta run!"

And with that the Datsun fled the med bay, still limping slightly.

Ratchet shook his head, Bluestreak had always acted jumpy in the med bay, and having a 'Con in here probably made it worse. Walking over to the tied down Seeker, he pulled out some tools from his subspace. "See what you did? It'll take me forever to track him down to finish... Well, you're finally online, anyway."

Thundercracker grimaced. "More or less."

"It's your own fault you know. Now lets have a look at how your self repair's handling the rest of the damage." Ratchet turned on the bright light above the seeker's head and began prodding around the wires where the injuries had been the worst. "Looks like everything is healing nicely. I'll be able to put your armor back in a little while." That said he began to log the repairs done into the computer system.

Thundercracker sighed and attempted to get comfortable on the hard berth with his limbs strapped down. "How exactly did I end up here? All I remember is flying and then a lot of pain..."

Ratchet turned from the computer and gave Thundercracker a calculating look. "You got shot down by Bluestreak while he was out on patrol with Jazz and Bumblebee. Got yourself pretty slagged up you fragger. Do you realize how long it took me to put your sorry aft back together?"

Thundercracker nervously laughed and turned his head away from the medic. "I think I'll go back into recharge now..."

* * *

Jazz was in the rec room talking to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker when Bluestreak limped in.

"Man, I couldn't believe it. He must have been completely spaced out! I never thought a seeker could forget how to fly..." All three of them snickered at this.

Sideswipe grinned. "I'd pay to see that! Did you happen to snag any video?" He asked hopefully.

Jazz shook his head regretfully. "Nah, too busy deciding whether it was a trick or should I be laughin' my aft off."

Bluestreak grabbed a cube of energon and sat down at their table. "Hey guys! What'cha talkin' about?"

This started the three mechs laughing again. Jazz took pity on the poor kid and decided to clue him in. "We were talkin' bout Thundercracker and his spectacular performance of air ballet."

Bluestreak's doorwings sagged a bit. "I didn't mean for it to happen like that, I honestly thought he saw me, I was in plain sight. I mean I think I was, there wasn't very much to hide under or behind where I was-"

Jazz smirked. "Don't worry about it Bluestreak. Ratchet will have him up and ready for the brig in no time. Oh and I forgot to tell you that I think hitting the wings was the best thing about it, with all them sensors in 'm."

Bluestreak looked down at his cube of energon. "Well, I really didn't want to hit his wings, they're the prettiest part." Realizing what he had just said Bluestreak would have blushed if he could, instead he stood up and smiled awkwardly at the dumbfounded looks. "I'm still a bit drained from the fight, I'm going to go get some recharge now." With that he sped out of the rec room as fast as his limp would allow.

* * *

Thee three mechs watched dumbstruck as the young Datsun left the room limping.

Sunstreaker turned to Sideswipe, whose face reflected his own wondering. "Did Blue just say what I thought he did?" The yellow warrior asked aloud.

Jazz nodded and then snickered. "I think so. I'm thinking our Blue likes Thundercracker. Pity he's a 'Con." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker vocally agreed with Jazz, while inwardly snickering. The twins turned to each other, 'If only he knew'. Standing up the twins decided to pay a visit to Thundercracker.

* * *

When the twins walked into the med bay Ratchet eyed them suspiciously. "What the pit do you terrors want? Neither of you appear to be on the verge of permanent deactivation."

The twins grinned at Ratchet with new-sparked innocence. "Ah Hatchet, you know you love us."

The CMO raised an optic ridge. "Like slag. Now get out."

"But!"

"No buts! Out!"

"We just wanted to see how our visitor's doin'." Sideswipe pointed to where Thundercracker was quietly sulking still strapped down to the berth.

Ratchet growled, but consented by tuning his back on the twins and continued working on the massive amount of files he had temporarily abandoned. It was no use arguing with the twins when it came to the seeker spies.

Sideswipe walked over to the blue seeker and started messing with the sensor nodes on his wings. "Hey TC. How's those wings of yours? Heard you got pretty slagged, Jazz said it was pretty entertaining to watch you drop outta the air like that."

Thundercracker growled at Sideswipe and tried struggling against the abuse Sideswipe was inflicting. "Fragger. I'm sure it would be funny to Jazz to watch me fall. Now get the slag away from my wings."

At Thundercracker's comment Sideswipe burst out laughing and stopped tormenting the blue seeker. Mainly because he heard Ratchet pull something out of his subspace, and Sideswipe was willing to wager that it was the infamous wrench. "Speaking of wings TC, You'll never believe what Bluestreak said in the rec room just now."

Thundercracker rolled his optics. "Oh, goody. I can't wait to hear."

Sideswipe just grinned. "Apparently he's got a crush on yours."

TC just looked him. "What?"

"Your wings, dumb aft. Keep track of the conversation. Yeesh, some days I swear your denser than the Hoover dam."

The blue seeker glared at him. "If you wouldn't fragging switch topics every three words, maybe I could!"

Sideswipe just grinned again and patted the seeker's helm like he would a sparkling. "It's okay if you can't keep up with the big boys 'C. You'll get there eventually."

Thundercracker glowered up at the red Lamborghini. "I'm not the one with the mental maturity of a human two year old."

At this, Sunstreaker broke in. "You've got a higher estimate of his intelligence than I do."

Sideswipe glowered at his brother. "You could be a little less blunt about it Sunshine. Anyway, just thought we'd stop in and see how you were doing. With the way Jazz was telling it, it sounded like you were out of it pretty bad. Care to explain why you were randomly flying over Autobot territory and didn't even notice Bluestreak pointing a gun right at you?" Sideswipe continued on a lighter note and ignored Sunstreaker's comment about the name 'Sunshine'.

Thundercracker flickered his optics and turned his head away. "Not really. Just felt like going for a long flight without being watched by Megatron. Guess I spaced out and accidentally flew too far."

Sideswipe shook his head with a grin. "TC, TC, what are we going to do with you? Spacing out is Skywarp's job."

Thundercracker turned his head back to face Sideswipe with a intense glare, but said nothing. It was true, it was Skywarp's job to be the spacey one of the group.

After a moment of a heated staring contest with Sideswipe, Thundercracker dimmed his optics and cycled his vents. "Sideswipe, be a good sparkling and go away."

Sideswipe smirked and started snickering. "Heh, your not much older than I am." Sparing a glance over at Ratchet he quickly added on " I have patrol in a few minutes anyway. Have fun in the brig! Maybe Bluestreak will give you and your wings a visit." With that, the twins left, narrowly avoiding the wrench that flew after them.

* * *

Thundercracker sighed and leaned back against the back wall of the brig, offlining his optics so he wouldn't have to see Ironhide's death glare through the energy bars.

It had been two solar cycles since his release from the med bay, and right into the Autobot brig he'd gone. He wasn't necessarily claustrophobic, but the small confined area of the brig was starting to grate on his nerves. It also didn't help that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker teased him via commlink every chance they got about Bluestreak's infatuation with his wings.

Thundercracker had all but fallen into recharge when he heard Sideswipe come down the stairs and complain to Ironhide about him having to do brig duty double shift for the last prank he pulled. Ironhide just snorted and walked up the stairs leaving the red twin to suffer the boredom of doing absolutely nothing but watch Thundercracker recharge.

"It wasn't even that bad." Sideswipe seethed, sitting down in the chair Ironhide had gotten up from. Looking up, Sideswipe noted that Thundercracker had come out of recharge and was staring at him with one optic ridge raised.

"What did you do this time?" Thundercracker smiled at the red warrior through the bars. "Must have been pretty good to get you double duty down here."

Sideswipe shrugged. "Nothing much. Just dumped a bucket of acid green colored paint all over Prime. I have to admit, Optimus looks pretty good that color." Sideswipe leaned back in his chair with a smile at the memory.

Thundercracker's mouth twitched into a smile at the thought. "Very nice. You should have seen the time we got Megatron. Starscream ended up in the med bay for a week, apparently old Megs doesn't like being painted construction cone orange with neon green pinstripes."

Sideswipe burst into laughter and nearly fell out of his chair. "Skywarp really is trying to get you all killed isn't he?"

"That's what I told him." Thundercracker nodded and then offlined his optics again. "I'm going back into recharge. Wake me if something important happens."

* * *

Thundercracker awoke to something hitting his helm. "Ow! What the frag Sideswipe?!" Onlining his optics Thundercracker glared out of the cell rubbing his helm where the object had hit. His glare quickly faltered when he caught sight of Bluestreak standing nervously next to Sideswipe protesting about the method used to wake the blue seeker.

"Stop complaining Blue. It got him awake didn't it?" Sideswipe grinned and then pushed the young Datsun toward the cell door. "Well he's awake now, you can give him his energon rations."

"Are you sure Sideswipe? I mean isn't it your job to give him the rations? Prowl would be very upset if something went wrong and we got injured. Not that he isn't already upset with you, pranking Prime and all, it was pretty interesting to see Prime colored like that though. Not that I would try that myself..." Bluestreak's seemingly random continuous chattering seemed to have no effect on the red Lamborghini.

"He's not gonna do anything to you Blue. Besides you're faster than him any day. If it make you feel any better, I'll walk in there with you." Standing up, Sideswipe walked over to the lock and keyed in the code to open the cell. Pushing Bluestreak in, Sideswipe watched the jumpy gunner walk over to the Decepticon prisoner.

Thundercracker, for his part, had to force himself to remain seated where he was, and to keep a steady optic on Sideswipe who knows what the troublesome twin was planning now. "Sideswipe, you are a very sadistic mech aren't you?" He sneered as he took the rations from Bluestreak, who the instant the energon was handed over, ran back out of the cell and up the stairs to the main part of the Ark.

Sideswipe smirked as he walked back out of the cell an keyed the code in to reactivate the energy bars. "That's a new one TC. I've always been told I was masochistic." Sitting back down in his chair, Sideswipe sighed. "Joy...."

Thundercracker snickered and then took a gulp of the energon he had been given. "What? Did you just get a triple shift down here?"

Sideswipe grimaced. "How did you guess?"

Thundercracker pointed to the security camera in the corner of his cell. "There's a security camera right there. I thought you would have known that. Surely you honestly don't think they would put _you_ of all mechs on guard duty if they didn't have one in here? Plus you had someone who wouldn't stand a chance against me walk in here." The only response he got was Sideswipe sticking his glossa out at him. Sighing again, Thundercracker finished off his rations and then settled down to quietly hold staring contests with the red warrior outside of his cell. All the while thinking about how cute the nervous little gunner had been when handing him the rations.

It wasn't long before Sunstreaker showed up and motioned for Sideswipe to open the brig door. "It's a good thing Prowl doesn't know we actually enjoy doing brig duty when the seekers are down here..." Walking into the brig cell, Sunstreaker blocked the camera view, and handed Thundercracker a small information disk, and a few cubes of energon. "Let's get this done with. Prime's overridden the security codes, you've got fifteen minutes before me and Sideswipe set off the alarms."

Thundercracker looked at the yellow twin with a thankful smile. "Thanks." With a quick nod to both of the twins, Thundercracker subspaced the disk and the energon and began to run toward the Ark entrance. If he was lucky, he would make it out without much damage, or getting caught again.

* * *

Bluestreak ran though the Ark to his quarters, not stopping to talk to anyone on his way through. Once in his room with the door shut he sunk to the floor shaking in relief. It had been bad enough to be near the blue seeker in the med bay, at least he wasn't in danger there. But Thundercracker had not been restrained in the brig other than the energy bars, and Bluestreak was nowhere near strong enough to win a hand to hand fight if the seeker had decided to attack.

For a brief moment Bluestreak toyed with the thought of what would have happened if the blue seeker had attacked him, his mind twisting it into something quite a bit more pleasurable than a trip to the med bay. His doorwings tingled at the thought of the blue seeker caressing them, and his hands itched to know what it would feel like to return the favor. Moaning softly, Bluestreak slumped against the wall.

A knock at his door made Bluestreak jump up to his feet startled. Shaking his head violently and cycling air through his vents in an attempt to rid himself of those thoughts, he opened the door, coming face to face with Jazz. "Jazz! What a surprise, did you need anything? Oh! You probably want your Cd's I borrowed back, I'll get them for you-"

Bluestreak's babble was cut off short before he could move away from the door to get Jazz's Cd's. "Hey now Blue, don't worry about the Cd's right now. I'm just checking to make sure you're alright. It's not like you to tear down the hallways like that."

Bluestreak nervously smiled and looked down at his feet. "I'm alright, Sideswipe was just teasing me is all..." Bluestreak trailed off as the thoughts about Thundercracker came back to his processor.

Jazz shook his head and placed a hand on Bluestreak's shoulder. "Don't let Sideswipe's teasing get to you. He's just doing it to be a pain in Prowl's aft."

Bluestreak looked up into Jazz's visor and smiled. "Okay. I'll try to remember that. But why would-"

Jazz grinned and before Bluestreak could continue, "Don't worry about it. Just keep a look out for yourself okay." Jazz lightly stepped away from the gray Datsun. "You look tired. Get some recharge, I'm sure whoever your going on patrol with will want you to be able to cover their aft if ya get attacked."

Bluestreak nodded and backed into his room, closing the door on Jazz. Going over to his berth, he lay down and tried to follow Jazz's advice on getting some recharge. After tossing and turning on his berth for a few minutes, Bluestreak finally gave up on all thoughts of recharge, and gave into his urges to go back down to the brig.

* * *

He was half way to the brig when the alarms went off, and Red Alerts voice screeched over the ship wide comm for all available mechs to head to the entrance and to be on guard. Unsubspacing his gun, Bluestreak began to head to the front entrance out of pure habit. He sincerely hoped that he would not run into the blue seeker, he didn't think he could shoot Thundercracker again.

As his luck would have it, Bluestreak was the first to reach the entrance, and just after he got there, Thundercracker came running down the hallway toward him at full speed. Bluestreak instantly had his gun up and took aim, but he couldn't bring himself to shoot. Lowering his gun and stepping aside, Bluestreak allowed the Decepticon to pass him by, transform and take off, leaving the Autobot base as fast as the seeker's thrusters would allow.

Bluestreak watched as the jet's form grew smaller and smaller, and a sudden realization came upon him. Prowl was going to give him a lecture of a lifetime and possibly time in the brig for deliberately letting a Decepticon go. Ashamed, Bluestreak transformed and took off down the road toward the mountains. He might not get in so much trouble if he pretended to follow the seeker and allowed everyone to calm down a bit first.

* * *

Thundercracker was just out of Autobot territory when he decided to comm his wingmates to find out where they were. After confirming that they were on patrol near the other side of the mountain range he had reached, he landed in a small clearing and waited for them.

Skywarp didn't even bother landing before mauling his brother into the ground. "TC! We missed you! Do you realize how much more irritable Megatron is with one of us going missing without his consent?"

Thundercracker laughed hollowly and returned Skywarp's hug. "Is there anyway to _go_ missing _with_ Megatron's consent? You wouldn't be missing if he knew where you were." Looking up at Starscream Thundercracker sighed. "Prime's given us another assignment apparently." Pulling out the information disk Sunstreaker had handed him, he handed it to Starscream.

Starscream put the disk in a small information reader in his arm and accessed the files. After a few minutes he grinned and started to snicker.

Skywarp had gotten up off of his older brother and was helping him up off the ground when Starscream started to snicker. "Huh? 'Screamer? What's Prime got us doing now?" Skywarp tilted his head and gave Starscream a quizzical look.

Pulling the information disk out, and destroying it, Starscream's grin got wider. "TC, You're to remain hidden here, since Megatron doesn't know where you are anyway, me and Skywarp are to go back, and completely sabotage the base in any way we possibly can, kill off as many as possible with the sabotage bombs, and then all three of us are to return to the Autobot base."

Thundercracker stiffened as Starscream relayed the newest plan. "And the Autobot's are just going to welcome us back with open arms? After all the slag we've pulled? You know they all hate us right?" His thoughts went back to his time in the brig with Ironhide as the guard, and then to Bluestreak's reaction when bringing him the rations.

Starscream looked over with a slightly concerned look. "You're right, they don't like us, but it's Prime's orders, so I think we'll be okay. Just don't get caught until we finish our job."

Skywarp put an arm around Thundercracker's neck and whispered in his audio, "Don't worry TC. Prime's never let us down before. I'm sure Sideswipe and Sunstreaker will have something planned out to change everyones mind about us." Then moving back to Starscream's side, Skywarp gave Thundercracker one last grin. "See you in a few weeks!" With that him and Starscream took off to finish their patrol, and to start planning on how to sabotage the Nemesis with the most effective death rate.

Thundercracker watched them go with a sad look. He would be alone for the next few weeks. He hated to be alone. At least while he was at the Autobot base there were other mechs around, even if they did hate him. Sighing, he turned from their retreating forms and made his way back down the mountain on foot. It would do him no good to be this close to Autobot territory and flying around, as that was how he got caught in the first place.

* * *

Finding a decent sized cave about four miles from the main road, Thundercracker sat down just outside it and began watching the various organics in their activities. After a while his processor wandered to thoughts of the gray Autobot Datsun.

Thundercracker didn't realize he had fallen into recharge until he felt something touching his wings. Onlining his optics and in one graceful movement he grabbed hold of the offending source pulling it away from his wings, shifted his weight to pin down whoever he had caught, and came face to face with a very surprised, and fear stricken Bluestreak.

Optics narrowing Thundercracker began to scan for more mechs that would be in the area. Finding none, he turned his attention back to the Datsun under him. "You are either really brave, or really stupid to approach a recharging seeker and mess with the wings, especially a Decepticon seeker without bringing backup with you."

* * *

Bluestreak couldn't bring himself to answer the blue seeker, or to call for help. Offlining his optics, the only thought that was going through his mind was that he was going to die. The pain from landing on his doorwings only seemed to confirm this and he let out a small whimper as Thundercracker shifted above him.

When the pain in his doorwings didn't cease, but no new pain was inflicted, Bluestreak chanced onlining his optics. Thundercracker's face was no longer twisted in fury, but he was now giving Bluestreak a calculating look. The seeker's next action surprised the gray Datsun even more. Thundercracker actually got up, and allowed him to stand.

* * *

Thundercracker was deciding on what to do with the young Autobot he had pinned down. It would be a shame to kill him, especially since in a few weeks he would be considered an Autobot again anyway. Since the Datsun did not seem to be struggling, Thundercracker took this time to take a good look at the sharpshooter, and found that he was even cuter upon closer inspection.

Thundercracker's attention came back to Bluestreak's face when the Datsun onlined his optics again. Making his decision, Thundercracker got up off the gray Datsun. "I'll let you live on one condition."

Bluestreak gave Thundercracker a frightened look. "What do you want me to do? I'm not going to do anything to my friends if that is what you want, I mean -"

Thundercracker stopped him mid-sentence by catching Bluestreak's mouth in his with a kiss. Pulling out of the kiss, he whispered into the stunned gunner's audio, "This has nothing to do with your friends. All you have to do is keep quiet about finding me. If you don't, I'll find out, and I will have my trine hunt you down on your next patrol."

Bluestreak quickly nodded and then ran as fast as he could down the trail to the main road, transformed, and raced off back toward the Ark. The resent events swirling wildly in his processor.

Thundercracker forced himself to stand and watch the groundling go. Kissing Bluestreak had been a action he hadn't even thought of, it had just... happened. Once Bluestreak was out of range his sensors, Thundercracker walked into the cave and sat down. Sideswipe's voice echoing in his processor. 'Speaking of wings, Bluestreak has a crush on yours...'

"Sideswipe, you fragger. Playing matchmaker..." Thundercracker spoke to the silence around him a faint smile on his face, "But slag you're good at it." Shivering in loneliness and something else, he fell back into an uneasy recharge, Bluestreak's touch still tickling his wings.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Bluestreak was in a daze. Even Prowl's multi-hour lecture about allowing Thundercracker to escape that he got upon his return didn't sink far into his processor.

It seemed that everything that he attempted to complete, he lost interest in faster than usual, his processor always returning to Thundercracker and what had happened in the cave, the ending of his shift quite often resulted in him getting teased profusely by the Lamborghini twins in the rec room. Which only worsened as time went on due to his half incoherent babbling.

What Bluestreak didn't know, is that the twins already knew of what happened at the cave, and had been asked to make sure he didn't spill the news of Thundercracker's whereabouts, and what was the point of knowing about a friend's lust if you couldn't tease them about it.

* * *

It was at the end of the third week, and Bluestreak had just gone out on patrol with Cliffjumper and Hound when Prime broke the news of the three seekers to the rest of the Ark, and that they would be arriving shortly to rejoin them. Unfortunately, everyone aboard the Ark were too awestruck and confused to bother comming those out on patrol, and those who were expecting the news, namely the twins, began to put into action the preparations for the welcoming party they had planned.

* * *

Thundercracker was ecstatic. After three long weeks of being completely alone on the mountainside, he was rejoined by his brothers, and they were now in route to their true faction. For the first time since the war, he and his brothers could confidently fly anywhere they wanted and not have the fear of an Autobot patrol attempt to shoot them down.

Upon reaching the Ark, Skywarp practically mauled Sunstreaker in the same way he had Thundercracker three weeks before, chattering about the sabotage of the Nemesis and how it pretty much was a death zone now, and Starscream had tackled Skyfire with enough force that they had both gone tumbling into the wall.

To everyone's surprise, Sunstreaker said nothing about his now scuffed paint but instead tried calming the overly excited ADHD seeker who was now refusing to let go of the chaotic warrior, and Skyfire merely started to cuddle the previously known terror of the sky.

Thundercracker watched the scene from a distance smirking at his older and younger brother, and their lovers. He could be certain that Sideswipe was getting various blackmail photo's from this little event.

Walking over to the red Lamborghini Thundercracker leaned on his shoulder and grinned. "So... when are the pictures going up for grabs?"

Sideswipe turned his head to look at the blue seeker, an identical grin playing across is features. "As soon as they forget all about this event."

Thundercracker pulled some highgrade out of his subspace that he had been saving since before they landed on Earth and passed it to Sideswipe. "I'm sure you can get them out sooner than that..."

Sideswipe's grin got even more mischievous as he subspaced the prized highgrade. "Now that you put it that way, I'll have them ready by tomorrow afternoon." After ensuring that he had plenty of pictures to choose from, Sideswipe then proceeded to drag the three seekers into the Ark to the rec room. "Now that we're all here, let's party!"

* * *

Bluestreak raced down the hallways of the Ark toward the rec room. He had just gotten off of patrol and ran into a very bemused Jazz, who had told him the three Decepticon seeker's were really Autobot spies, and had just returned over to their side. If that was true, than the best place to find them was the rec room.

Reaching the door to the rec room Bluestreak stopped. Nervously he reached out to open the door, but he glitched out at the last second. Turning on his heal, he quickly took off to his quarters.

* * *

Coming out of the rec room Thundercracker sighed, the welcome back party the twins had started was getting on his nerves, and turned to go to his new quarters. Out of the corner of his optic he saw gray doorwings disappear around the corner. 'Was that Bluestreak?' Making up his mind, the blue seeker began following the young sharpshooter, interested in where he might be going.

* * *

The gray Datsun unknowingly lead Thundercracker straight to his quarters, and in his hurry to collapse dejectedly on his berth, did not shut the door.

Thundercracker quietly walked up to the open door and peeked in. In the dimly lit room he could see the silhouetted form of the young sharpshooter splayed out on his berth. Looking down the hallway in both directions, and seeing no one around, Thundercracker walked into Bluestreak's quarters and closed the door.

Bluestreak whirled at the soft hiss escaping from his now-closed door. His optics landed on the impenetrable figure of the blue Seeker shrouded in the darkness of his quarters. The very same blue Seeker that had haunted his waking thoughts and his night cycle recharge for the past month.

Bluestreak bolted upright, standing to face Thundercracker, whom had so brazenly entered his quarters. Try as he might, Bluestreak couldn't stop the shaking of his hands, the slight tremors cascading through his frame. His doorwings twitched, twisting high and tight on his back before fluttering minutely, uncontrollably.

Thundercracker twisted his helm to the side, lips quirking upwards slowly as he watched young gunner's doorwings flit about, displaying his emotional state – nervousness, surprise, and excitement – for the whole world to see.

"Your wings are quite interesting, Bluestreak," Thundercracker mused, deep vocalizer shattering the dark silence of Bluestreak's quarters. "I like how they move."

Thundercracker stepped forward, stepped closer to the gray gunner, never removing his optics from Bluestreak's fluttering doorwings. "May I touch them?" He shifted his optics downwards, catching and lighting into the nervous indigo optics of Bluestreak, shimmering with unshed emotion.

"Only if I can touch yours too," Bluestreak breathed out quickly, too quickly. "Yours are much better than mine. Mine do nothing but get in the way, or cause accidents, or are targets for the twins, and they're always getting hurt somehow-"

Thundercracker cut off Bluestreak's babbling effectively when he stepped forward, cupping the young gunner's helm and bringing his own down quickly for a light, chaste kiss on his lips, the other hand reaching out to delicately trace the leading edge of Bluestreak's doorwing.

Bluestreak shivered, optics dimming, then pulsing over bright. He raised his shaking hands to Thundercracker's wings, laying both out across the spaces where his Decepticon insignia used to show.

Thundercracker smiled down at Bluestreak's shivers, feeling the lust curl through the young gunner in counterpart to his own. "I think they have some good uses, actually…" The blue Seeker leaned down, cupping his helm with one hand and capturing Bluestreak's lips in a tender, gentle kiss once more, this time eagerly reciprocated by an enthusiastic Bluestreak.

Bluestreak trailed his wands across Thundercracker's wings, fingers gently manipulating the ailerons and elevators. Thundercracker shuddered, offlining his optics and tilting his helm backwards, small groan escaping his vocalizer. It had been so long since he had felt an affectionate touch…

Thundercracker let his hands drop from Bluestreak's helm to his shoulders, tracing down and across the armor plating to dip into the sensitive doorwing joints on the gunner's back.

The reaction was immediate and gratifying. Bluestreak slumped forward, collapsing his frame into Thundercracker's chassis, helm twisting up into the Seeker's throat. He moaned, low, mouth shifting around and against the cables in Thundercracker's neck.

"Bluestreak," Thundercracker whispered shakily, fingers lightly petting the inside of the doorwings and arcing tiny electrical currents over and between their forms. "Do you want this? Do you want me?"

Bluestreak turned his helm upwards, nipping a small kiss to Thundercracker's chin before looking him in the optics. "Yes. Yes I do want you. I want-"

Thundercracker cut Bluestreak off again with a swift and powerful kiss, lips melting against the gunner's as Bluestreak's tender, hesitant glossa snaked out to drift against Thundercracker's own. Thundercracker stepped forward, moving Bluestreak closer to his berth, never breaking their kiss.

Bluestreak gasped softly as the backs of his legs brushed against his berth housing. His optics roamed once more over the Seeker in front of him, hands greedily petting the strong wings as Thundercracker's breaths hitched. Thundercracker's knee joints weakened under Bluestreak's ceaseless petting, caressing, fondling, and he leaned down again, capturing the gunner in an embrace as he lowered him backwards onto the berth.

Bluestreak gazed up at Thundercracker with too-bright optics, doorwings spread flat, breathing heavy. He reached upwards for Thundercracker's wings again, fingers dipping once more into the sliding seam joining the expanses of metal to his frame. Thundercracker inhaled sharply, arching into the touch, before swooping down for another kiss, glossa tangling with Bluestreak's as the gunner's hands roamed over the now accessible backsides of his Seeker's wings.

Thundercracker kept Bluestreak's vocalizer occupied for joors.

* * *

It had been a while since Starscream and Skywarp had seen their brother walk out of the rec room. They knew Thundercracker didn't like talking to others much, as did Sunstreaker, but Sideswipe had insisted they hold a party for the returning seekers.

Leaving the rec room with a smile and a promise to return momentarily, Starscream and Skywarp began attempting to comm. their missing brother. It took them a while, but Thundercracker finally answered.

"Something wrong?" Thundercracker sounded tired, bringing up Skywarp's curiosity.

"No. Where are you?" Skywarp chirped over the commlink.

It took a few kliks for Thundercracker to respond, but his response made Skywarp and Starscream smile.

"With Bluestreak... why?"

"No reason. We'll see you in our quarters later than." Starscream commed back, fully intending to wring Thundercracker for details when he got back.

Back in Bluestreak's quarters Thundercracker smiled and looked down at the now recharging gunner snuggled up into his side. Careful to not wake the gray Datsun, Thundercracker wrapped his arms around Bluestreak's form and pulled him closer. Placing one final kiss to the chevron on Blue's helm, and softly cycling his vents, Thundercracker slid into a peaceful recharge with the firm knowledge that he had finally found his future bondmate.

* * *

_*snicker* Just a bit of random insight on the original bunny that spawned from the song drabble. The original drabble was going to have the pairing be Thundercracker/Jazz, but my Prowl muse pulled Jazz muse out of range, with a glare, and pushed Bluestreak muse forward with a "He's single, use him!"_

_Again I thank deeply Asher119 for making this the rating that it is. *Wink* And Kittona for helping with the writing and beta reading before I made a fool outta this account that we have. See you all in the next completed drabble continuation!_

* * *


End file.
